


World of acaria draft

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Original Work, WoA - Fandom, World of Acaria
Genre: Acaria, Acarian School of Magic, Inspired by Fairytail, Magic, Magical school, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: READ THIS PLEASE! I really need a Beta reader for the story. I also need some ways to add publicity to the story, so if you have suggestions, options, or even websites that can help me, leave it in the comments below.





	World of acaria draft

**Author's Note:**

> BETA READERS NEEDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kania is new at the magical school of Acaria the most elite school in Acaria. Along the way, she meets a few new friends! The first one is Martha, an ice princess. What adventures await the two? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a concept that's been in the works for more than two years, so I hope you enjoy the story!

~THE WORLD OF ACARIA~

Chapter 1: a new world

“Bye Miss. Lani! Bye uncle Jomes!” I turn and start walking to the school. I step in the puddles from yesterday’s rainstorm. I’m Kania Mikamu, I’m a fairy and I’m starting my year at the world-renowned Magic School. My parents were killed not that long ago so my uncle and Miss Lani adopted me. My parents…. They were the king and queen of Acaria. I stop. “My school….” I look around. It’s as big as I imagined it to be. I stare in awe. This is it, this is the beginning of a long journey. “Excuse, me!” I turn, I see someone, and she looks young around my age. I put my hood on quickly, I don’t like people seeing my eyes. Whenever I show them people always make a remark about how red my eyes are.   
“Yes? What is it?” I ask with some more observation. I see her wearing a royal sapphire amulet. She must be part of the royal family of the ice kingdom. “You seemed lost. Are you new here?” asked the supposed princess. “Yes,” I said. “To be fair I’m new here as well, but a few days back I came to the school tour so I know where pretty much everything is~” Apparently, this ice princess was talkative. “But I’ll probably be able to help you! What’s your name?” I sigh, when will this girl be quiet? “Kania…” I hesitate before saying my last name, I’m unsure if I should reveal my last name, she might know the fairy royal family last name.   
“Kania Evergreen, what about you?” I end up lying about my last name. “Martha Elimon, I’m from the royal ice family!” My suspicions were correct. I think for a second… how would a non-royal person react…? Maybe…. “Wow! That is so cool!” I say in a gushy, bubbly kind of disgusting way. “It may seem cool, but it’s not, like whenever there’s an attack I have to go to some sort of dumb tower to ‘stay safe’ when I want to fight, and people are ALWAYS trying to kidnap me! Like, OH MY GOD ya know if the word 'nap' is in their name you’d think they’d take a rest, but nope! Day AND night trying to kidnap me! It is so tiring!!!”   
This ice princess can talk for a long time. I feel BAD for those kidnappers being trapped with her in a car talking the whole way. “W-wow... that’s… cool.” I say. I quickly make a mental note never talk to her again. “Yeah somewhat… let’s go!” said Martha as she quickly started walking. “What class are you?” asked Martha. “I think I’m going to class 344 for the first week,” I said. “Oh! Me too! But I thought that class was for royalty.” Martha questions. I hesitate… what do I do? Tell her that I’m a fairy princess? Lie? “Or maybe they didn’t have many royal students so they just got someone that… got a perfect score on the entry test!” I lie.   
“YOU GOT AN ALMOST PERFECT SCORE?!?!” shouted Martha. Everyone looks at us like, “she got a perfect score” “awesome” “whoa”. While I was lying about not being a fairy princess I wasn’t lying about the perfect score. “Y-yeah… but could you not say it so loudly?” I ask. Martha turns around and looks at me. “Ok, but you should be in class 500 if you got that good of a score, OR MAYBE EVEN SKIP A GRADE!” Martha declared. “Ok…” We pass by the main hall then turn to the long staircase into the high-rank halls. “They have classrooms just for high-ranking students?” I question. “Yeah, it’s like super advanced classes that get to do really cool stuff! Like, doing missions, battle class, flying and more! It’s everyone’s dream to get into a class like this!” exclaims Martha.   
I look at her, while I don’t plan to be best buddies with her, I am hoping she’ll help me get used to all the hallways, rooms and staircases. “So from what I can see you know how to get around the entire school?” I ask. “Yep, I even got a map just in case I forget!” Martha said, “Not that I will or anything~” she corrects. “Oh, well if that’s the case can I have the map?” I ask. “Sure anything for a friend~!” she said giving me the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some suggestions on some edits I could do to the story!


End file.
